


6:50 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Perhaps,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he frowned and considered returning to his master for a split second.





	6:50 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Perhaps,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he frowned and considered returning to his master for a split second before he remembered how kind the Kents were.

THE END


End file.
